


新婚日記之狗狗飼養篇

by cheeseeggroll689



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheeseeggroll689/pseuds/cheeseeggroll689
Summary: 有點OOC(´･_･`)真人真事改編（？
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun & Kim Jonghyun | JR, Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	新婚日記之狗狗飼養篇

**Author's Note:**

> 有點OOC(´･_･`)  
> 真人真事改編（？

.

用崔珉起的話來說金鐘炫就像「剛請完育嬰假後復職的新手媽媽」，捧著手機時不時盯著家中裝設的遠端攝影機。

其實金鐘炫也覺得十分心累，非常喜愛狗狗的他下定決心領養了，雖然該小狗生性算是乖巧，但是初到新環境，面對不同的人類、不同的生活規律，小狗還是難免會因為不適應而闖禍。

小狗剛領養的前幾天，金鐘炫醒來後躺在床上查看攝影機，眼前的景象讓他簡直想直接暈回夢中。

攝影機照攝的方向不再是狗狗的活動區域，而是擺放攝影機位置的側邊牆面及天花板，可想而知受到不小的衝擊，由回放畫面可以看到滿地的棉絮。

因為黃旼炫的工作是要比較早出門的，就在他出門關上家門後不久，小狗開始撕咬睡墊以及玩具，惡狠狠的玩偶咬在嘴裡狠甩，從口中飛出的玩偶就這樣砸中一旁無辜的攝影機。

他無奈的下樓去整理環境，狗狗看到他歡快地搖著尾巴，一臉天真浪漫，期待著出去散步的樣子。金鐘炫看到小狗無辜的模樣，覺得怒氣無處可發洩，只好拿起手機責怪老公。

又一天，小狗再次在黃旼泫出門後把睡墊咬的滿目瘡痍，他打掃後坐在一旁，看著搖著尾巴在他身邊繞來繞去的小狗，卻覺得無力又無助，兀自紅了眼眶，突然手機傳來訊息，

老公♥：我回去再教訓他，老婆不生氣了～

他抬頭看著前面閃爍著警示燈的攝影機，走到前面作勢一吻後，牽著小狗去散步了。

崔珉起湊在旁邊看金鐘炫分享狗狗一即命中攝影機的精彩回顧，據他所知黃旼泫應該是數與貓派，順便採訪了決定養狗的心路歷程。

一直喜愛狗狗的金鐘炫，在狗狗社團中看到送養的文章，心生想養小狗的想法，意外的很好說服的老公，為了討好坐在老公腿上親親抱抱撒嬌。

「所以說你假日還要早起遛狗？」姜東昊一邊咀嚼著雞胸肉沙拉一邊問道。

「我就說假日能不能讓我睡晚一點，畢竟我平日都五六點出門，鐘炫就說還是要輪流各溜一天嘛。」

「你沒說是他說要養狗的嗎？」

「不是嘛....這哪有分我的狗他的狗，牠就是我們的狗，輪流溜也是應該的，早晨散散步也不錯，空氣也好......」

「反正你不敢說，我懂。」

被一針見血戳穿的黃旼炫被噎的無話可說。

黃旼炫一邊打著哈欠一邊看著地上那團正在用鼻子探索世界的生物，確實十分可愛，但是越發細想，這個生物越是可愛就更加威脅到自己在自家老婆心中的地位，直到結束散步抱著小狗進入電梯時仍在思考這個問題，剛好遇到住在同一層的奶奶，奶奶親切的摸著懷裡散完步滿足的小狗。

「小可愛，這麼好！爸爸帶你去散步。」

好吧！爸爸這個稱呼聽起來是蠻令人愉悅的。黃旼炫心中釋然。

黃旼泫幫小狗洗完腳後抱著他到廚房，金鐘炫正在準備早餐麥片。

「跟媽媽說我們回來了。」

金鐘炫看著他把小狗捧到自己面前，不知所以的小狗只是眨眨眼睛。放下小狗後牠就愉悅的跑走了，黃旼泫從身後環抱住穿著可愛圍裙的人，把頭埋進他的頸間。

「有好好散步嗎？」金鐘炫習慣自家狐狸的撒嬌。

「旼炫尼好好散步了～」

金鐘炫笑了出來，原來是大寵物在吃小寵物的醋呢。

—FIN(?


End file.
